Horas después
by springdreams
Summary: James pensaba que Lily era hermosa y no era el único . Pero si era el único que la había visto durmiendo; abrazada a él con el cuerpo tibio, dándose calor y con las luces apagadas, porque la única luz que dominaba esa habitación era la de la luna.


El día después

Sirius siempre le había dicho que era algo maravilloso. Que no se parecía a nada de lo que hubiera probado o hecho antes.  
Pero James Potter nunca se hubiera imaginado algo como ESTO, porque sinceramente, lo que acababa de vivir era increíble.  
Por momentos pensaba que era un sueño, como los que tenía todas las noches, siempre tan raros pero a la vez reales, tan reales que al despertar tenía que acostumbrarse.  
Pero cuando la veía entre sus brazos, desnuda y respirando lentamente, se daba cuenta de que todo era real.  
James pensaba que Lily era hermosa (y no era el único, para su desgracia).  
Pero si era el único que la había visto durmiendo; suspirando lentamente, abrazada a él con el cuerpo tibio, dándose calor y con las luces apagadas, porque la única luz que dominaba esa habitación era la de la luna.  
Con el viento despeinándola levemente, la espalda con algunas pecas que él había besado algunas horas atrás y de vez en cuando diciendo algunas palabras.  
¿Cómo pueden decir que la perfección no existe si estaba al lado de él en ese momento?  
Perfecta, esa era tal vez la palabra más aproximada para describir la noche anterior.  
Amor, que sentimiento tan hermoso, tan brillante… lo llenaba de vida, de optimismo, y eso que la situación en el mundo mágico iba de mal en peor.  
Y James se sentía egoísta, porque a pesar de todo, nunca había sido más feliz en su vida. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Lily y el vivían en una hermosa casa en el valle de Godric, tenía amigos que consideraba sus hermanos, y en unas semanas empezaba la academia de Aurors.  
De repente, comenzó a llover; y el ruido de la tormenta hizo que Lily se inquiete. Se dio vuelta, refunfuñó algo ilegible y se escondió más entre los brazos de su novio.  
Y el no desaprovechó la oportunidad para abrazarla más, para aspirar la esencia de su piel y rozar su cabello con los labios… Lily era definitivamente su perdición, su vida.  
Era lo único que tenía, teniendo en cuenta la muerte de sus padres un año atrás. Y en realidad así es como comenzó todo, con Lily consolándolo una noche solitaria en la sala común, en la que hablaron por horas… y que terminó en la madrugada con su primer beso y declaraciones por parte de los dos. Si había algo que él nunca hubiese imaginado era que Lily Evans, su amor platónico estaba tan enamorada de él como él de ella.  
Y cuando empezaron a salir James tuvo que lidiar con muchas cosas; chicas enojadas intentando embrujarlo, chicos celosos mirándolo mal en los pasillos, celos desmedidos de Sirius (me reemplazaste por Evans!), pero sinceramente no le importó nada.  
Sí, el amor lo había vuelto despreocupado, tal vez demasiado.

-¿En qué piensas? – preguntó ella sonriente mirándolo.  
James le correspondió la sonrisa y le besó la frente suavemente.  
-En ti. – contestó, resumiendo sus pensamientos a esas dos palabras (que en realidad, eran las culpables de todo)  
Ella se rio un poco y se sentó en la cama junto a él.

-¿Fue cómo lo imaginabas? – preguntó (no hacía falta aclarar de qué hablaba).

-Mejor – dijo él con la mirada perdida en quién sabe qué. – Y eso que lo imaginé miles de veces…-

-Si, con tus novias semanales – le soltó ella celosa.

-No, Evans. Siempre contigo. Puedes preguntarle a Sirius que soportaba cada noche mis repertorios nocturnos.

-No quiero imaginarme lo que decías – dijo Lily aguantando la risa.

-Estas asociándolo con placer, y lo que yo decía era todo con cariño. -¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Siempre con sus discursitos de 'solo me quiere porque soy linda y quiere acostarse conmigo…' y una vez que alguien te ama, Lily, no lo reconoces.

Lily se inclinó a besarlo de la manera que solo ella sabía, de la manera que a él le gustaba (lento al principio, intercalando con algunos besos en el cuello y en las mejillas y luego más exagerado)

-Lo siento, me olvido que eres distinto a todos los chicos. Y a veces pienso que estar tanto con Sirius debería haberte contagiado su … 'forma de ver a las chicas'

-Piensas mal. Lo único que me contagió Sirius fue gripe en tercer año.

James la escucha reírse de sus chistes, como la escuchó hacerlo miles de veces.  
No le importa que sean las no se cuántas horas de la madruga, ni que se estén congelando, ni que en cualquier momento pueda llegar un Auror a decirle que alguien cercano a él ha muerto.  
No le importa sentirse cansado ni que Lily le muerda la oreja (y le duele) ni que Snape exista.  
Solo le importa ella. Y a ella le importa él.


End file.
